1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for establishing a connection to exchange information. Still more particularly, the disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for establishing a secure wireless connection without a pre-shared key.
2. Description of the Related Art
With wireless connections, many types of devices are able to connect to a network. These wireless connections often take the form of Wi-Fi connections, which are a trademark of the Wi-Fi Alliance. These types of connections are implemented using IEEE 802.11 standards.
A device may establish a wireless connection to a wireless access point. A wireless access point is a device that allows a wireless communications device to connect to a wireless network. These wireless access points can relay data between wireless devices, such as computers, mobile phones, printers, and wired devices, over a network.
Wireless access points may be open or closed. An open wireless access point does not use any encryption but allows any user to connect to the wireless access point. A closed wireless access point only allows authorized users to connect to the wireless access point. A closed wireless access point may, however, provide confidentiality for the information exchanged by a wireless communications device and the wireless access point.
A closed wireless access point uses encryption and a pre-shared key and/or password. The pre-shared key is an encryption key that is known by the user wanting to access the wireless access point and the wireless network. The use of pre-shared keys and/or passwords increases the confidentiality of information and reduces the chances of connecting to an unauthorized wireless access point. This process, however, can be cumbersome. The process may require the user to obtain a key before establishing a wireless connection to exchange information. This step may require additional time and effort. The additional time and effort may reduce the usefulness of establishing a wireless connection, especially if the user may only need the communications link for a short period of time.
With an open wireless access point, a user may more easily establish a wireless connection with the wireless access point as compared to a closed wireless access point. Information exchanged between the device and the wireless access point, however, is not protected. In other words, the information is not encrypted and can be viewed by other users.
Further, a wireless access point typically broadcasts a name to identify the wireless access point or network provider. This name may be referred to as a service set identifier (SSID). With an open wireless access point, a service set identifier that is similar to a service set identifier for a trusted network provider may be broadcast by an unauthorized wireless access point. If a user accesses this unauthorized wireless access point believing that it is authorized by the trusted network provider, the user may be steered away from legitimate services. Further, this unauthorized wireless access point may be able to obtain user and password information and other confidential information. For example, some wireless access services request a user to enter credit card information to access the service. An unsuspecting user may enter credit card information into a webpage believing that the webpage is for the trusted network provider or a legitimate website. Instead, the credit card information is entered into a webpage that is a forgery of the legitimate website.
An encrypted wireless access point requires that a key be pre-set and shared with the user before the user establishes a communications link. With the name and the pre-shared key, the likelihood of establishing a wireless connection with an unauthorized wireless access point is reduced.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.